Sing To The Rhythm Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana finds a new music shop in town and a bit of romance too. Done as a request for CherryBloom123. :)


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sing To The Rhythm Of Love**

Dana had been just walking downtown when she spotted a new little store she hadn't noticed when driving around town before. It looked like a music shop and she grew curious, trying the door and finding it open. She stepped inside and found disco balls shining brightly-colored dots and lava lamps gave off a warm glow with brightly-colored lava floating gently in them.

She then saw the shop was full of CDs, old phonograph records, tapes, anything to do with music. She was amazed. She then noticed a set of drums, an electric keyboard, and two electric guitars in one section of the room and moved closer, the design on one of the guitars catching her eye.

It was colored an electric blue with green lightning on it. She was gazing at it when a light touch on her shoulders made her jump and gasp as she turned to see who was behind her. "You like my guitar?" he asked with a gentle smile.

She could only nod as she couldn't look away from his stunning green eyes, his nice haircut, and his blue suit that was shimmering in the disco lights. She then blinked. "Um, I didn't mean to intrude on your private space," she said, her face going red.

He chuckled. "You're not intruding," he said reassuringly. "Welcome to Echoing Rhythms."

She smiled. "That's an interesting name," she said. "What kind of music do you sell?"

"You name it, I sell it," he said with another dazzling smile. "Feel free to look around. I'm just going to tune up for band practice."

Dana realized she was taking him away from his practice time. "I shouldn't keep you then," she said politely.

The young man gently grabbed her arm. "Why don't you stay and listen to me and my band?" he offered. "We rarely get a live audience."

She tried to come up with an excuse, but he gently pulled her to a nearby chair. "I insist," he said gently. "As you are my first customer since I opened a week ago, you get a free concert. My treat."

She couldn't argue against that and so sat down as he tuned up his guitar and strummed it a bit. Just then, three others came in and greeted the young man, calling him Echo. Dana looked curious and he smiled. "That's my nickname," he said. "Guys, this young lady is our audience. Why don't we play some of our songs for her?"

The other band members were thrilled and began playing. Dana noticed that they mostly played love songs, but there were a few others about life and such. She swayed her head gently to the gentle beats and smiled, clapping when they finished playing. "Thank you," she said. "I've never had a private concert before."

"You're welcome," said Echo with a smile.

Just then, some more curious customers came in and Echo went to help them. Dana smiled and the other band members noticed how she was looking at their leader and smiled to each other.

* * *

The next day, Dana went to Echoing Rhythms and found Echo stocking some new CDs he had gotten in. He saw her come in. "Well, hello," he said with a smile. "I'm afraid the other band members aren't able to come in today for another concert."

She smiled. "That's okay," she said. "I was actually hoping you had a certain CD in stock."

"I've got every CD ever created here, beautiful," he said. "Which one are you looking for?"

She told him the name of her favorite band and the CD she had been looking for and he had it in stock and handed it to her. She smiled happily. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

He smiled. "How about a date?" he asked.

She looked surprised and he chuckled a little. "Never had a guy ask you on a date before?" he asked gently.

She pulled away and placed the CD down on the counter and looked toward the door, but he suddenly caught her from behind. "Hey," he said. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him. "I…I can't," she said.

Echo looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "If I offended you, I didn't mean to."

She shook her head. "It's not you, Echo," she said, but she still looked afraid and quickly left, making him wonder why she would run like that.

The following day, he had just stepped out of the store to put up some advertisements for a local play and charity benefit when he saw Dana come running out of the nearby alleyway and look around. Seeing the frightened look in her eyes, he acted quickly and pulled her to him, hearing another boy call out her name. "So that's my beautiful, mystery girl's name, hmm?" he asked.

"Echo, I need to get home before he catches up to me," she said urgently.

But he held her closer. "I have a better idea," he said and gave her a loving look. "Dana, I've been looking all over for you."

She looked up at him confusedly. "You have?" she asked.

"Yes," said Echo, noticing some other guy come out of the alleyway and look towards them. "I was hoping you had found some blank CDs at the store the other day so that my band and I could cut our music on them."

She was about to say he was lying when he leaned closer to her. "Go along with it," he whispered as he held up a couple blank CDs. "Play it up."

Understanding his whispered instructions, she took the discs from his hands and held them up so they weren't hidden in his hands. "I managed to find a couple," she said. "I meant to bring them yesterday, but forgot."

"That's okay," he said and held her closer in a hug. "That means I get to spend some more time with you, beautiful."

Dana smiled up at him. "So, do I get that kiss you promised me if I got the blank CDs for you?" She asked, flirting a bit.

He smiled. "You bet," he said and kissed her full on the mouth and she surprised him by giving him a French kiss. She was honestly playing it up, like he had told her to, but he suddenly, but gently, pushed his tongue into her mouth before gently breaking the kiss. "I like your feisty side," he said with a smile.

She giggled a bit. "Why don't you show me your wild side?" she asked, seeing the boy that had been chasing her was walking away.

The two went inside the music shop and Echo gently pushed Dana to lean back against the counter and she gasped as he kissed her again before burying his face into her neck.

Dana gasped again as she felt this handsome young man begin nuzzling her all over her neck and she was unable to move because he had her trapped. "Echo," she said, but then gasped again when he nipped her neck, but it was a gentle nip, so she just felt it a little.

He kept nuzzling her neck and nipping it gently until it was closing time. "I'll catch you tomorrow, beautiful," he said as he kissed her deeply before gently pinching a nerve on her neck to make her fall asleep before he took her home.

* * *

For the next two days, Dana was having some trouble keeping away from Echo, because he kept surprising her by either wrapping his arms around her playfully, kissing her neck, face, and her lips and gently nipping her neck. While she would have slapped him for it, he was being polite to her, despite showing her deep affection. And the guy that had been bothering her had quit after seeing Dana with Echo.

Finally, one day after school, Dana came out and suddenly bumped into Echo. "Echo," she said in surprise, looking up into his green eyes and seeing him smile. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"I wanted to surprise you today," he said as he kissed her right on the mouth in front of the others, who were shocked. Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and messed up his hair. "Hey, beautiful, I styled that just for you," he protested lightly.

"I like your hair messed up a bit," she said. "Gives you that wild look that I just love about you."

He chuckled. "You've just earned a boatload of romance from me, beautiful," he said as they walked to Echoing Rhythms. Dana expected him to push her against the counter again like the past few days, but instead he sat down in a chair and gently pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck and her jaw before kissing her lips again.

While sitting in his lap, Dana saw she was a couple inches shorter than him, which made it easy for him to lean his head down and kiss her before putting his lips to her neck and nipping her neck a little harder than before and she gasped, flinching a bit. "Echo," she protested, but then gasped louder when he bit her neck hard enough to make her whimper in pain.

Hearing that, Echo eased up on the biting and bit her neck again to where she could slightly feel it, but not enough to cause pain.

It was becoming so pleasurable to Dana that she held his head to her neck as he kept gently nipping and biting it. But then, she noticed something caught on her fingers and she grew curious, gripping whatever it was and seeing it was part of Echo's face, but he didn't stop showering affection on her neck. Realizing that whatever she was tugging wasn't hurting him, she gently pushed Echo's head back and pulled.

"No, Dana!" He cried out, but the I.D. Mask came free and the girl gasped at seeing she was staring up at a robot, who tightened his grip on her. "Well, I guess you would have found out sooner or later."

"What are you?!" she asked, afraid.

He held her and leaned down to kiss her neck again, hoping his gentleness would help her relax a bit. "I'm an alien," he said. "My name is Ultimate Echo Echo."

Feeling the gentle kisses and nips again, Dana couldn't pull herself away and let him continue to calm her down.

After a bit, he told her the truth while she listened and when he was finished, she gave him a kiss on the mouth. "Would there be room for one more singer in your band?" She asked.

"For you, there is," he said as he kissed her again. "Sing to me."

With a smile, she did so, singing to the rhythm of love for her lover.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
